


Pretty Things

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [19]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Micro Story Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: It is a token, perhaps, but of nothing more than…appreciation. Yes, that’s a better term.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach86 (serenbach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).

> For the Micro Story Prompt: "Bauble"

It is a pretty thing, the amulet, and it surprises Nona with its apparent simplicity. As far as she can tell it’s merely a trinket. No enchantments, just a piece of jewelry like any other. A pretty bauble Nona might have interpreted as a token of affection back in the days when she thought of things like suitors and courting…

But of course that’s not what is intended by the gift. It is a token, perhaps, but of nothing more than…_appreciation. _Yes, that’s a better term.

Even so, Nona smiles to herself as she puts on the necklace.


End file.
